Sadistic
by Veil of Shadows
Summary: HPNaruto crossover. Gaara has Ginny up against the wall. What becomes of her? [GaaraxGinny, rated for language and innuendo]


When Ginny woke up, she was in what appeared to be some sort of office. She tried to move her arms, but discovered, much to her chagrin, that she was bound to the wall by what appeared to be _sand_.

There was a young man sitting at a desk nearby. He was reading something intently, paying no attention to her whatsoever. This annoyed her.

"Hey, you. Let me go!"

The young man looked up. "Have you finally woken up?" He stood up, crossing the room in large, easy strides. "You aren't very good at assassinating people, are you?"

"_What_?"

"You attempted to assassinate me, did you not? Why else would you have transported yourself into my room? Using a failed jutsu, no less."

"I didn't try to_ assassinate _you!I don't even know who you are!"

"I find that very unlikely. Few people have never heard of the Godiame Kazekage. And fewer still have any business in Suna."

"What's a kazekage?"

"Your attempts at pretending innocence bore me. Now, which hidden village are you from?"

"I'm not from any--"

"This is really getting quite tedious. I have better things to do than interrogate an incompetent such as yourself. Now, _where are you from?_" he asked forcefully, holding a--knife? dagger? She'd never seen anything like it before--to her throat.

She could think of many answers (_Hogwarts_, _the Burrow_, _England_), but none of them seemed to fit, so she settled for saying, "For the last time, _I don't know what you're talking about!_"

"You are very...insistent," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Apparently, you are either telling the truth or have an incredible loyalty to your village. Very well. I'll keep you here until I can find out which it is."

"Why don't you _let me go_, you bastard!"

"I assure you," --here, his features took on a feral grin-- "that my birth was entirely legitimate. Also, I'm afraid I'll have to--" He waved an arm and sand flew over her mouth, sealing it shut. "--silence you."

---

"Hello," he said cheerfully, walking into the room.

Ginny, not being able to speak, settled for glaring daggers at him.

"I'm going to search you for weapons," he informed her, still smiling. (It was kind of scary, she thought.) "I'll have to take off your clothes to do so."

She wanted to say "_What?_", but with the sand-gag covering her mouth, she just managed to turn slightly red at the thought.

"Or if you prefer, I could have one of my assistants do it. One of my female assistants, that is." A pause. "I thought so. Don't worry, I'll get one of the non-lesbian ones to do it."

---

"I suppose I should take that off," he said, waving one hand carelessly, and the sand moved away from her mouth.

The first thing she said was, "_Let me go!_"

"You should come up with a new way to say that. It's starting to bore me."

"_LET ME GO!_"

"No." He gave her an almost _feral_ grin. "That reminds me. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Gaara. Or, more specifically, Sabaku no Gaara, Godiame Kazekage. Most people call me 'Kazekage-sama', but since I like you, you may address me as 'Gaara-san.'"

"Fuck you."

"That was very rude. When someone introduces himself, you should respond with your own name."

"_Fuck_. _You_."

"You have a very limited vocabulary." A pause. "It is, however, amusing. I think I'll keep you like this."

---

"Do people know you have a girl tied up in your office?"

"I've never asked. It wouldn't surprise me if they did."

"Don't you care what they think about you?"

"Oh, they're probably glad I'm having some fun, after my tragic childhood of neglect."

"Your village is _insane_, do you know that?"

"Well," he replied, a grin stretching across his face, "my family is known to have a taste for bondage. In fact, my parents met at a dom/sub convention--"

"_WHAT?_"

"I was joking about that last part. However, my uncle thought up some very...deviant sexual practices. I wouldn't be surprised if they thought I was engaging in similar activities."

For once, Ginny had no words.

"Don't worry. I'm not sadistic...much, at least."


End file.
